A Very Fluffy Christmas
by HersheyKissesAndHugs
Summary: Angel and Willow open up feelings for eachother, while getting Buffy's present! (It is cute, just read it!)
1. An evening of wrapping

A Very Fluffy Christmas  
  
Pairings: A/B, A/W(kind of, more friendshippy, but definitely sparkage! Maybe look forward to that! I can't bring the pillow in just yet, but wait till I do! LOL)  
  
A/N: Okay all! I have decided that Spike isn't in this one (sad isn't it), Angel never left, Buffy never died(at the end of season 5)Tara never existed along with Dawn. (Cutting out all the main characters, sorry! Actually if you want you can pretend they exist, they just don't show up in the story) Oh and some Riley bashing, for my devoted Riley haters from Slaying, Drooling, and Dirty Thoughts.(That won't be here though till I can fit it is there! The Riley bashing I mean.) If you haven't read that one, I think it is one of my best! You should read it! Oh AND Angel is human (Due to a curse being lifted or something! Let your minds unwind, and chose for yourself)  
  
means they are thinking, and ~~~~~means another time or different people  
  
Chapter one: An evening of wrapping  
  
"What a great day to go shopping!" Willow laughed as she passed by several windows, looking into each of them as she walked by. "What should I get Buffy?" The question was taking hold of her before she noticed the figure behind her. "Angel!" She breathed, "Don't sneak up behind me!" He smiled at her, his brown eyes digging into her green ones. She has always had a crush on him, but she would never tell Buffy! Plus, she was happy with Oz.  
  
"I am sorry," His voice calm, and sweet. "I heard you were looking for a present for Buffy! I over heard her talking to Xander, and she mentioned that she had always wanted a kitty, every since she was little. So I figured you and I could pitch in, and get her one, with all the accessories she would need." She giggled for a moment, and he looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Here we are standing outside of the porn shop, talking about Buffy's present and her "accessories," I don't think people who are walking by will get the right idea!" She laughs this time, and he joins her. I am glad he can come out and help me during the day, because it would be harder to try, and buy her a kitty while she was patrolling, and searching the streets. Angel-Human! Willow loved the idea, and she loved it that Buffy can have children, with her soul mate.  
  
"Let's get going then!" Angel said grabbing Willow's arm, and they walked over to the pet shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They came out sometime later, Angel carrying 5 bags stuffed full, and Willow holding one, with a few items in it. "Hey Willow, why don't you help me carry some bags." Angel grunted as he kept walking almost killing himself, after tripping over a can. Willow just laughed.  
  
"I can't Angel, I have the kitty!" She whined as she pet it. Angel smiled at this petite young woman who always seemed to make him happy. Everything about her showed innocence, something he wasn't sure he even found in Buffy anymore. "See, it needs me more then you do." It was squirming. They kept walking side-by-side, and if Angel wasn't holding all those bags he would be holding Willow's hand.  
  
"Do you think Buffy will like this?" Angel asks quietly, as he steps into the front lawn of Willow's house. (A/N: Just imagine that her parents are on an ultra long vacation, and they are never coming back, so she inherited the house, Okay?)  
  
"Of course! She would have to be out of her mind not to like this!" Willow answered back equally as quiet. She was wondering why they were being so quiet considering practically no one lived by her. Oh God, Angel looks really good right now! She thinks to herself. Wait, No!!! Don't think that Willow. Your best friends boyfriend is not the guy you are supposed to be dreaming about! Oz, Oz, Oz, Oz, get him stuck in your head for once, and forget that yummy, ex-vampire standing next to you! Oh, and Willow, stop talking to yourself! She giggled at that.  
  
Angel gave her a questioning look, and she opened the door, and welcomed him in. "Thanks I thought I was going to drop those bags!" He puffed as he laid them down on the floor of her living room. She set the kitten down on her favorite feather pillow, that her grandmother gave her when she was little, and turned to Angel.  
  
"Let's get wrapping!" She said jumping in on her butt, and searching through the bags for things to wrap. Angel just looked on in amazement. She is so cute when she is like this, she is cute all the time. Huh? Uh oh, stop thinking happy thoughts about your girlfriend's best friend! Please stop thinking about her....delicate skin, and her green eyes, that just seem to pierce into me. Oh god, I am pathetic!  
  
They sit there quietly, Willow turned on some Christmas music, and they started wrapping things for Buffy's little present. "Angel?" She asks, Maybe I shouldn't say anything, but I can't just go on thinking.....  
  
"Yes, Willow?" She replies staring at her with deep, dark, brown eyes.  
  
"I was just wondering, is there anything here? I mean, well is there anything between us. Actually what I mean is we are just friends right? No, No, what I mean is I am happy with Oz, and I bet you are happy with Buffy, so whatever is here needs to go away. I mean, if there IS anything here. Well, you know what I mea...." She was cut off abruptly by Angel, who laid a single finger on her lips, quieting her. He loved it when she babbled, it assured him that she was as nervous as he was.  
  
"There is something here, and I am not sure I want it to go away." He leaned down and paced a hand on her lips. She giggled softly.  
  
"We shouldn't do this," Willow said between much needed breaths.  
  
"I know!" Angel replied. They spent the night like that, kissing, talking, and wrapping presents. No one paid any attention to the playful kitty who loved feather pillows.  
  
TBC 


	2. A new pillow for Willow

Chapter 2: A new Pillow for Willow  
  
A/N: Okay, was reading reviews, and not sure what one person meant by transitions, BUT well, here is the other chapter! Hope you enjoy! (Despite my jerky transitions) Oh and everything from the first chapter applies here!  
  
Almost everything is wrapped, and Willow is having the time of her life. Then they hear a tearing sound, and Willow spins around on the floor. "Oh My God! That was my grandmother's pillow!" She screams. Angel rushed over, and quickly got the playful kitten away from the pillow. Willow was now in tears, "You don't know how much the pillow meant to me." Angel opened his arms signaling Willow to come close to him. Her light skin, against his tan muscles. She nuzzled up to him, and felt the beating of his heart, that made her calm down just a bit, but she was still crying.  
  
He lifted her face to look at him. He wiped the tears away, and looked into her eyes. "Willow, it will be okay. I will find a way for your pillow to be fixed." She gave him a faint smile, and he toyed with her hair. She laid her head back on his chest and slowly drifted into dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up the next morning, still in the living room, but now they were lying on the couch together. She stumbled out of his grip, and onto the floor with a THUD! "Huh? Wha...Oh morning Wils," Angel yawned, and reached out a hand to help her up. She gladly accepted it, and walked into the kitchen with him not far behind.  
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Her voice was always quieter in the morning.  
  
"Eggs, pancakes, sausage, toast, but why don't you let me make it for you," He ran a finger down her arm, "Due to your massive loss last night." She gave him a half smile, and turned out of the kitchen. "Where you going?" He asked grabbing her arm playfully.  
  
"To take a shower," Willow said in a happy voice, "What? Do you want to join me?"  
  
"Ooo! Is that an invitation??" He questioned eyebrows raised.  
  
"Maybe next time!" She exclaimed heading up the stairs.  
  
Not long after she had gotten out of the shower and headed downstairs, did she smell the sweet perfume of pancakes, and syrup. "Mmmmm, smells good!" She tells him while venturing into the kitchen. Cursing under his breath Angel looks up.  
  
"Oh sorry for that Willow," He tries to smiles then looks down at the burnt toast. She giggles at the sight of him all tore up because he burnt a little toast. The kitten then ran into the kitten placing its feet firmly in the gravy he had just prepared. "Why, you little vermin!" But he quickly calmed himself down, peeking at Willow who was shaking a finger as if to say, "Nuh uh, ah!" He sighed heavily, and looked out at the rising sun. Happy that he could at last look at it, and Willow was with him. Buffy, how could he forget about her? She was the reason that he became human, but it was Willow's spell that made it work. He was so confused, and deep into thought that he didn't notice the question Willow was throwing at him repeatedly.  
  
"So, are we going to get the kitty out of the gravy, and then eat? Angel? ARE WE GOING TO GET THE KITTY OUT OF THE..." He turned around, and looked at her.  
  
"What were you saying?" She breathes a small happy sigh, and just kisses him.  
  
"Never mind!" She shakes her head, and lifts the kitten out of the gravy. Then she sits down to eat. He follows her actions, and they eat quietly, in silence. "Oh my goddess! This is so good; I didn't know you were this great of a cook! Sure, Buffy said you were good, but I never believed her." Willow piped up, breaking the silent breakfast they were joyously having. Oh great! I mentioned Buffy, now he is going to act all weird and say something like, 'I, I have to go!'  
  
Angel felt awkward now with the mention of Buffy's name, but he didn't want her to get angry with him, so he stayed. "Thank you, I used to make this for her every morning." He concluded. It fell into silence again. Then Angel got an idea!  
  
"Err, Willow I have to go! I will be back in I'd say later on tonight, before we go to Buffy's Christmas party! Is that okay?" He was getting giddy, just thinking about the look on her face when he gives her his present.  
  
"It is fine, I understand." He excused himself from the table, and kissed her forehead, before rushing out the front door.  
  
Now, to get the necklace made, and the pillow made also. He had remembered clearly how it looked, and he was sure it would be an exact match! Just like the old one. He thought while racing down the street.  
  
(A/N: Okay, this isn't as long as the first chapter, and I hope that my transitions aren't as jerky... Honestly, I hope you really enjoy this silly fic!)  
  
TBC 


	3. An unexpected engagement

Chapter three: An unexpected engagement  
  
A/N: I am sorry if I came out a little mean with the whole, my transitions are jerky thing! I just didn't happen to know what you meant by it, and I have only got one flame before that, and I really, really don't like them! Anyway everything from the first two chapters applies here. Oh and, I am writing this on Christmas Eve, so I am very festive and fluffy. I better admit that I have never been a big fan of Buffy herself,(that ungrateful bitch) She always took Angel for granted so in my story she is getting what she deserved a long time ago!  
  
  
  
"I hope she likes this," Angel said walking down the street. In his hands there was a small box, carved on it, Willow, and a pillow, red satin with Willow sewed on the hem. It was also full of feathers. He smiled inwardly, as he headed back over to her house in earnest for he couldn't wait any longer to see her. He was still wondering if he should give her the present now, or later. He thought until he was up to her door. Later, I will give it to her later, when we are alone for the night! he concluded.  
  
"Angel!" she squealed in delight, "I am so happy you are back." He gave her a hug, and noticed the festive dress she was wearing. It was red, with sequence, and it was lower cut then what she usually wore. She had noticed he changed as well, going from casual wear to formal wear. It was his familiar duster(like Spike's), and a red shirt, his pants were khaki Dockers. She gave him a big smile, and then looked down at the pillow that she saw him grasping onto. "Oh My Goddess!!!" She screamed, "Oh Angel it is just like it!" She hadn't felt this good in a long time. He always makes my day better! she thinks to herself.  
  
"I was hoping you would like it!" He replied kissing her hand, oh so gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they embraced in a hug. She latched onto his arm, and they left the house. Willow held the kitty, and Angel with the several wrapped presents. It didn't take long for them to arrive at Buffy's house. They were greeted with hugs and kisses for Angel from Buffy. This made Willow jealous, but she didn't make it known. She could see the look on Angel's face when she was kissing her it was not of delight. There was a stranger there, one she had not met before.  
  
"Buffy, who is this?" She asked shaking his hand considerately.  
  
"Oh that is Riley," Buffy looked at him, and smiled, "He is kind of in my type of business." She ended. Angel glared at Riley, and could sense there was something going on between him, and Buffy. She doesn't matter anymore to you, remember that! he kept telling himself, when he saw them going into the kitchen for drinks. Willow was curious, having the same question herself, and so she quietly followed them into the kitchen. Angel watching Willow out of the corner of his eye went with her. They weren't surprised at what they saw for they were kind of expecting it. Buffy was on top of the counter, and Riley was no doubt on top of her. Angel was full of raged, and couldn't help but scream.  
  
"Get your hands away from my girlfriend!!!" He yelled, and charged at a bewildered Riley, and Buffy. Once Angel got to him, he was punching, and punching, until Riley's eyes were swollen shut. "Now you can't look at my girlfriend!!!" Riley got up, and fled out the door.  
  
"Oh My Gosh, Angel! I can't believe you just did that! You had no right! You haven't been around for so long, I was feeling bad, and I got to know Riley A LOT better!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to punch him, even though he lost his vampire strength, he was still strong.  
  
"You want to know why I wasn't here?" Angel looked at her angrily, "Because I don't love you, I don't think I will be able to! I wasn't here because I was too busy having fun with Willow, I just sort of forgot about you." Buffy's mouth dropped, and she glared at Willow.  
  
"I am sorry, Buffy! It just sort of happened, I, I didn't know it would h, happen. Promise!" Willow rarely stuttered, but she was sad, scared, and happy that she couldn't control herself. Angel turned around and looked at Willow with those big brown eyes.  
  
"There is something, I want to ask you." By now the whole party was in the kitchen. Most mouths were open or they just stood in disbelief.  
  
"W. what is it?" Willow tried not to express the ultimate happiness she was feeling when he knelt down in front of her. He pulled out the little box that had her name on it, and he opened it. Everyone gasped when they saw the huge diamond inside. Willow started crying tears of joy, as he looked up at her.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg, there is nothing in my life that wouldn't make me happier," He stopped to try and contain himself, "Nothing would make me happier if you would agree to be my wife." She was now broken out into sobs, as she nodded her head vigorously, and Angel hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh goddess, Angel, I am the happiest person right now! You could not believe it!!" She gazed at the diamond ring now on her finger. They kissed passionately for a minute, till they both needed a breath. Buffy looked on horror stricken. Now in tears she went, and hugged Willow.  
  
"I am happy for you!" she turned and looked at Angel, "I am sorry, I am not the one you love, but remember, I will always love both of you. Now I have to go find Riley." (A/N: Glad those two bimbos got together! *laughs*)  
  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" Angel hugged Willow, and then they were surprised to see the kitty jump onto the table, and rub against Willow's side. They laughed and left the party.  
  
Everything was finally right in their lives! The kitty, Angel, and Willow were the happiest family on the block.  
  
The End!  
  
(A/N: I hope you liked that! Anyway, if you want me to continue, I could use some ideas! Thanks for your support, and don't forget to read, Slaying, Drooling, and Dirty Thoughts. That is if you are a Riley hater!) 


End file.
